


IN THEIR MINDS.

by LoverOfWriting



Series: Malec: What our eyes didn't see (Codas) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: Hi, loves! As I saw ep 6, with the fabulous Malec date, and the awkward moment when they almost got apart, I couldn't stop thinking what was on their minds in that scene.What moved them. What they felt. The episode didn't tell us that much!So I wrote it.I hope you enjoy it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, I wrote this little one-shot in barely a couple of hours and it hasn't been beta-ed (my usual beta is so busy, bless her)

 

 

The night was nice enough, a soft breeze blowing the streets clean, the flowers in the park spreading their perfume in a multicolor rainbow of scents.

It was a night to enjoy. To stroll leisurely in good company. To chat away, to laugh, to relax.

The two men were silent, though. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. Restless, worrying, parallel thoughts.

Magnus’ brightly illuminated loft felt strange, when they entered. The warlock made a supposedly light comment about Alec being quiet during their walk back home (yes, he said home. A mind slip, maybe?), and went for a drink.

He knew he would need it.

He dreaded Alec’s next words. Because Alec had said that he had had time to think during the stroll.

And his voice had been so void of warmth.

And when he heard him ask “Do you think… maybe we are too…?”, Magnus couldn’t but complete his sentence.

Yes, they were different. From totally different worlds. And, true, they were from different centuries, as Alec pointed out.

Magnus’ eyes held the pain of having been dumped countless times, during his long-term life. Always because he was immortal. Always because he was wiser. Always because he was different.

Why would this time be any different? Why would Alec stand by him? A Shadowhunter, secluded till a week ago, a Lightwood no less. Why would he fight for a relationship with a warlock?

Magnus had thought he wouldn’t ever feel naive. He was too old, too experienced, too smart.

And yet, in just a few weeks, this young man had broken all his fortified walls.

Who was the innocent one here, he wondered.

 

*****

 

Alec turned around to leave, widening the breach between both of them. His mind was a whirlpool of thoughts, foreseeing problems, anticipating issues.

As much as Alec said he wasn’t that innocent, he knew he was. In this matter, at least.

And Magnus…

Beautiful, smart, funny, powerful but caring Magnus, he had what amounted to several lives of experience. How on Earth could he be interested in someone as plain and boring as Alec. So full of doubts and insecurities.

So worthless.

But Magnus had never looked at him like that. He had always welcomed him, encouraged him, listened to him.

If someone like Magnus was decided to try the relationship stuff, maybe Alec wasn’t that worthless, after all.

Alec stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes and shook his head.

To think that he would never listen Magnus’ tender words addressed to him again. To think that he would never hold him again.

To think That he would never taste those sweet lips again.

Should he throw by the window the best thing that had happened in his life?

He, who had told his mother that he didn’t give up on someone because they were the hard choice?

Alec bit his lower lip.

To give up this chance…

To give up Magnus.

That. Would. Be. Unbearable.

 

*****

 

Magnus saw him heading towards the door. All his being shouted inside to stop Alec. To say anything to keep him by his side.

To not to leave him.

But he couldn’t. He would never pressure Alec.

He had been disrespected too many times.

He respected the young man too much.

Magnus turned his back towards the main door. Watching Alec leave hurt too much.

Then he heard his name, and his heart jumped inside his chest.

 

*****

 

Alec was coming to him, his face focused, as if he had his target clear in his mind and was about to shoot one of his arrows.

“Look, I don’t care how many people you’ve been with!” He stated firmly, shaking his head in determination.

Magnus was speechless for a second.

“I don’t care how many people you haven’t been with!” He stuttered, not daring even to smile.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn, almost stammering like a surprised teenager.

Alec’s breath hitched, his nervousness showing. But there was no stopping now. He grabbed Magnus’ arm and leaned in eagerly, his eyes thirsty, like a dying man who has just been shown a magical spring.

And he kissed him.

Controlling himself though, because he was unsure of Magnus’ response.

But Magnus kissed him back, with the same hunger and similar restraint. His hands reaching for Alec’s waist, because the need to feel him closer was too strong.

Soft, talking lips, speaking the truth from their hearts.

The kiss ended too soon nonetheless, Alec’s lips capturing Magnus’ lower one as if he was reluctant to let him go.

“I hear that relationships,“ the young man said, his voice rough from the emotion, his now warm hazel eyes never leaving Magnus’ dark ones, “they, um... take effort.”

Then the High Warlock knew for sure that Alec’s imaginary arrow had just hit his target.

“I’m all for effort.” He answered, a soft smile breaking his kiss-bruised lips.

His eyes had found the light of hope again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, here or in Twitter (tag #InTheirMinds). I promise to answer! 
> 
> If you all want me too, I will probably write more one-shots, when new chapters arrive. It's the #MalecEffect! :-)))


End file.
